1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming electronic component packages and related structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
To reduce the size of electronic devices such as cell phones, it is desirable to minimize the thickness of electronic component packages used within the electronic devices as well as the mounting area required to mount the electronic component packages. Often, electronic component packages are stacked one upon another to reduce the mounting area required for the electronic component packages as compared to mounting the electronic component packages in a side by side arrangement. Unfortunately, stacking the electronic component packages results in an undesirable increased thickness as compared to mounting the electronic component packages in a side by side arrangement.